lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Midori Samurai
'''Midori Samurai '''is a completely original story by Zion3xX. The story is heavily influenced by Manga and Anime like Dragon Ball, Naruto, and more. The story and locations are influenced by Feudal Japan. Plot The world of Midori Samurai is a world filled of war, and magic. A place where myths are more than just so. In the world of Midori Samurai, there is essentially 6 primary tribes that each rule a sector of the planet in their own continent or subcontinent. Through the course of time, war has come and gone between nations, however in Chapter 1 readers are thrown into the eyes of Yuri Tagomi's life during Year 710 within the war between the Dragon Tribe and the Serpent Tribe. Chi Chi is a natural energy similar to Dragon Ball's Ki, or Naruto's Chakra used for several things. These include performing fighting techniques, enhancing their physical abilities, healing, and more. Every character in the world of Midori Samurai has the ability to manipulate Chi, but only those specially trained can do so in battle. Power The Power in Midori Samurai is scaled from A1, to F1. The scale goes as listed: A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, D1, D2, D3, D4, D5, E1, E2, E3, E4, E5, F1. Each rank varies in power or skill of the character. *Unranked - Either unknown power and skill, or untrained to fight. *A1 - Basic training in fighting. Little to no knowledge of Chi Manipulation. *A2 - Basic training in fighting. Small ammount of Chi Manipulation. *A3 - Intermediate in fighting. Small ammount of Chi Manipulation. *A4 - Intermediate in fighting. Intermediate in Chi Manipulation. *A5 - Intermediate in fighting. Intermediate in Chi Manipulation. Novice in weaponry. *B1 - Intermediate in weaponry. Expert in fighting, Intermediate Chi Manipulation. *B2 - Intermediate in weaponry. Expert in fighting, Expert in Chi Manipulation. *B3 - Expert in weaponry, Expert in fighting, Expert in Chi Manipulation. *B4 - Expert in weaponry, fighting, and chi manipulation. Powerful enough to perform techniques strong enough to destroy homes. *B5 - Powerful enough to perform techniques strong enough to destroy half of a city block. *C1 - Master in weaponry, fighting, and chi manipulation. Powerful enough to destroy a city block. *C2 - Has proven themselves on the battlefield. *C3 - Has proven themselves on the battlefield. *C4 - Has proven themselves on the battlefield. *C5 - Has proven themselves on the battlefield. *D1 - Been a value on the battlefield. Powerful enough to perfom techniques strong enough to destroy a village. *D2 - Has completed a raid of an enemy tribe. *D3 - Has assassinated a rival tribe elder. *D4 - Has assassinated 2 rival tribe elders. *D5 - Has assassinated all of a rival tribe's elders. *E1 - Renown warrior across the world. Most famous bounty hunters, pirates, and traitors are given this ranking after surpassing all other rankings of course. *E2 - New tribe elders are given this rank. *E3 - Seasoned tribe elders are given this rank. *E4 - All warlords or tribe generals given this rank. *E5 - Most reanimated lich kings are enhanced to this level far beyond what they were in their life times. *F1 - The best of the best, the strongest warriors in all of the land. Mythical characters who are renown as godlike are ranked here. The Midori Samurai, or the Chosen One is destined to become an F1 rank from birth due to an unaturally high ammount of Chi. Chapter 1: The Midori Samurai, Yuri Tagomi! Category:Stories Category:Pages added by Zion3x